


Do As You Are Told

by Darkwater37 (Palefire73)



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki treats his writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Darkwater37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift from the Trickster himself...</p><p>Some bad language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do As You Are Told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palefire73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/gifts).



> Hey Pale!!! Let's hope you get a nice surprise!!  
> Happy Birthday, babes - and don't kill me for saying certain stuff about you in this. You know I love ya

 

The end of another long day.

Palefire73 shrugged off her coat, slung her writing portfolio on a chair and switched on the computer. Too tired after work to make any supper, she poured a huge glass of wine and sat down to check emails and say hi to distant friends and family on FaceBook, Twitter, whatever. An hour had passed and the glass was on its first refill when she decided to check her messages on the publishing platforms. Reaching to click the mouse, her shoulder gave out a shooting pain and she groaned as she tried to reach around to rub it. _A pulled muscle - great._ And no one to make it feel better. 

 

"Well, that's what Cabernet Sauvingon 2012 is for!" She quipped and raised her glass to the painting of Loki on her wall, "Bottoms up, Lokes!" she said and took a large gulp. Trying to ignore the knots in her shoulder, she clicked on Archive Of Our Own and smiled as she saw a few people had left feedback. _Excellent - hopefully a few questions to fire my imagination..._

A text message came in and Pale glanced at the phonescreen: "Happy birthday! - Jackie xxx" _Hmmm yeah_ she sighed, _not with this shoulder, my friend!_

The wine took its toll and she found her eyelids drooping. _Shit, better upload my birthday present story..._ but tiredness over took her and she fell asleep right there, slumped over the computer desk. Snatches of dreams formed here and there, but her mind eventually settled down and a little scene played out in her sleeping mind between her OC and Loki, perhaps to be remembered when she woke up and put down on paper.

"You cannot stay there, you will wake up with a bad shoulder - worse than it feels now." Pale smiled in her sleep, funny how real life influenced dreams. "Come on, I have run you a bath. Your amenities are tiny, but I have managed to make it look nice. Not as nice as you describe my luxuries in Asgard...."

Pale's eyes snapped open, _Fuck, I've fallen asleep at the fucking desk again!_ She struggled to sit up, her whole right arm having gone numb underneath her, but then she screamed out and pushed the chair back as she felt hands under her arms pulling her up! The chair hit something - or someone - solid and she screamed again - _who the fuck was in her house?!_  She grabbed a large book from beside her - the Complete Works of Shakespeare - as she was lifted and whirled around to hit whoever it was as hard as she could with the words of the Bard.

"Please don't. You still need that!" Said none other than Loki. But not the Nordic myth, not the comicbook villain, not even the Marvel mis-understood Prince. No - this Loki was somehow different and Palefire's hair stood on end. _It was him_. Right here just a few feet away... _her_ Loki, just how she imagined him. Goosebumps formed on her arms and her fingers grew icy cold. The edges of her vision began to grow grey and the room slipped sideways. The book fell from her hands and she started to keel over, but luckily he was not an apparition and he grabbed her, saving her from collapsing into a complete fangirl heap. 

"Stand up, you silly girl. I am fed up of watching you fall asleep at this desk and tonight of all nights, you should be spending some quality time on yourself! Stop giving for once! Why do you make gifts to complete strangers on your birth celebration? It is odd! The attention should be on you."

Palefire seemed to come round and as she began to scrutinise him, she broke into an incredulous grin. "Well, if it really is you and you really are here... well done, because you're just as full of attitude and arrogance as I thought you would be!"

"What are you talking about? I am visiting because it is your special day and you are need of some nice treatment." Loki ushered her away from the computer, turning it off with a flick of his hand. "Come on - up the stairs... how do you cope in such a tiny abode? How have you managed to write me such opulent surroundings when your own are so basic...?"

"Loki!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up! My house is very nice, thank you. You are just a spoilt brat!"

Loki laughed behind her as he made her go up the stairs and as she saw the bathroom through the open doorway, she was gobsmacked. There were candles on every surface and there was a beautiful scent of spiced orange coming from the very bubbly bath, where a glass of her favorite wine sat waiting for her. A sudden rush of cold air on her skin and a slap to her bare bottom caused her to yell out and she turned around and smacked Loki across his face. "Who do you think..."

"Heheh! Get in..." He smirked and she rushed to get in to cover herself up. "I have actually seen it all before, my dear ______." So he knew her real name. "I have seen what you do in the privacy of your own room - and I know just who you are thinking of when you do it." As Palefire's cheeks turned crimson to match the rose petals floating amongst the bubbles on the water, he closed the door and left her to the candle-lit soak at the end of her birthday. One she was not quite sure she had now spent alone....

**Author's Note:**

> This was for someone who has been good to me for a very long time, despite certain... issues.  
> However, if you are a Loki writer, and it is your birthday, simply substitute "your" Loki for Pale's and your name for hers and have fun :)
> 
> Original picture is from Deviant Art. http://loki-pls.deviantart.com/art/Loki-Thor-2-The-Dark-World-416497721


End file.
